Talk:Dio
file #11 Dio Burning Canyon This is the official English version of Dio's character profile posted on NAVER blog. The Korean version can be found in their blog. http://blog.naver.com/gcblog/220319713301 X ' Dio Burning Canyon' Age: Unknown Origin: Burning Canyon Family in Elyos Affiliates: - Height: 182cm Blood Type: B Birthday: July 7 (Cancer) Hobby: '''Tinkering with Soul Reaver '''Likes: '''Demons who do as they're told '''Dislikes: All that don't obey him Weak point: Ley Dio is the successor of the Burning Canyon family that represents the moderate faction in Elyos. In the past, the demons of Elyos were called by the Creator to destroy unstable worlds, however a faction of extremists began to gather strength and went about recklessly destroying worlds regardless of what the Creator commanded. Their next target was Aernas. As recorded in the history of Kounat, the invasion of the extremist faction into Aernas was recorded as the First Magical War. The moderate faction quickly realized that there were demons making their way into the physical world and dispatched several secret agents to Aernas to get a grasp of the situation. One of the secret agents, Dio, entered into Aernas through the dimensional doors created by Heitaros, who had used them to lead the extremist troops into war. After observing and gathering information on the war, Dio tried to return to Elyos using the dimensional door once more. However, as soon as Heitaros had been defeated the doors were sealed and Dio was stuck to remain in Aernas. Many years passed and the dimensional doors that were sealed during the magic wars began to give off a strange power. Dio once again, started his investigations and soon ran into the Grand Chase who were doing the same. ✿♬ﾟ+.(｡◡‿◡)♪.+ﾟ♬✿。Be happy (talk) 07:53, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Rip off much? o-o The dude looks like a mix of Sieg and Viken... http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 22:47, July 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think he looks like Jin with Raven's arm, though less mechanical looking. :P [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 23:25, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Looks like a mix of ryan and jin is it just me or does his weapon seems to be a sickle.Renagade97 01:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Could be a sickle. Because we can't have two Scythes now, can we? http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 04:56, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Naming I've been wondering, isn't "Dio" a female name, and "Dion" the male counterpart? http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777 Shadows guide me...] 07:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :A quick Google search says "Yes" but apparently "Dio" is also the Italian word for God? I don't know if that is so or not, but my friend told me that Dio is also apparently one letter away from "God" in Spanish so I think KoG intended for that? [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 17:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : : :-------------- :KoG didn't intend Dio's name to be Dio. The name was one of two choices for the kGC players to choose from: either Dio or Gaikoz. Though there is no clue why they would have the option "Dio", considering that there was a poll for his name probably means that Dio doesn't have any significance at all. He could've been Gaikoz, but thankfully, the poll was 96% - 4% in favor of Dio. SakuNeku ' 02:32, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, seeing as how they ''did have the option of "Dio", then they may have intended something with it. Though, I wonder why they made Gaikoz an option. . .[http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness '''Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 03:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) New Information I'm not quite sure how "big" Dio's "hype" will be but in case it becomes quite big and people try to add a bunch of stuff to this, I protected this page for an additional week, seeing as how he is coming out very soon. If you have any info to add, add it to this talk page first, and if possible, please add a link where the info comes from. When this 1-week expiry comes to an end, I will change it so that only anonymous and newly registered people cannot edit this page. This is basically a precaution. The same will go for his 1st job page, when it comes out with Dio. [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:DeathByDarkness Queen] of [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DeathByDarkness Nasod] 20:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Character Infobox {| class="infobox bordered" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" style="font-size: 90%; width:240px;" ! colspan="2" style="font-size:125%;text-align:center; background:#DA70D6;"| Dio |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |- }}}} | style="background:#DA70D6;" Gender Male - }} } | style="background:#DA70D6;" Age Unknown - }} } | style="background:#DA70D6;" Race Asmodian - }} } | style="background:#DA70D6;" Home Continent Unknown - }} } | style="background:#DA70D6;" Hometown Unknown - }} } | style="background:#DA70D6;" Affiliations Grand Chase - }} } | style="background:#DA70D6;" Job classes Clipper - }} } | style="background:#DA70D6;" Original Job Clipper - }} } | style="background:#DA70D6;" Weapons Unknown - }} If anyone has the time, upload it. http://i294.photobucket.com/albums/mm85/Darkboy132/darkboyavi.png [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/User:Shadowblade777'Shadows guide me...'] 09:22, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Dio Invades other Worlds! While I was strolling around Erinn, this is what I found: Dio has begun to invade other worlds and has destroyed Seal Stones! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!! Shadowblade777 02:29, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Dio and Nero (DMC 4) Do you think that Dio was modeled after Nero of DMC 4??? That "Hand" resembles like Nero's I think the Rake Hand is kind of from Raven or Nero. Rag3 Infern0 07:03, May 2, 2012 (UTC) i gotta agree. if you look at it... most of nero's devil bringer attacks are similar to dio's rake hand attacks. the basic "grab" thing (forgot what you call it) of nero's is somewhat similar to rake hand skill (except they don't fly) and then he does some sort of pound. then he has the long range grab stuff (forgot again the name ._.) which acts similar to grip especially when he is doing those were those runes again where he could do "grip" to get to places. yea. whatever. similarities. and then dante is like rufus. dual hand guns. iDesolatorZ 15:33, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Soul Reaver and Death Star Why does he have two scythes? O-o Shadowblade777 (talk) 04:04, November 5, 2012 (UTC) death star is what his weapon is named in gcph. (i can't remember for nagc's since it's been long since i've been there) iDesolatorZ 15:33, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :Soul Reaver is the name of the weapon, but Charging Death Star uses "Death Star" in its description. Shadowblade777 (talk) 01:06, November 6, 2012 (UTC)